


Trust the System

by Shannon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon/pseuds/Shannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles of everyone’s thoughts during the episode “The Hub”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust the System

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for The Hub and vague spoilers for anything up to Repairs.

**Coulson**

Trust the system. If I say it enough times maybe I’ll convince myself. It’s what I’ve been conditioned to do for years. Trust the system. Not everyone needs to know everything about every mission: that’s what keeps everyone safe. This is a level eight mission. Problem is I’ve been having trouble trusting the system for a while now. Since I’ve come back, something hasn’t been right and the answers aren’t there. I died for eight minutes yet I’m here and don’t know why. I trusted the system with my life and all I know is ‘Tahiti is a magical place’.

**********  
 **Ward**

Trust the system. It’s the way it works and I’m good at my job and don’t question orders, even if I don’t like them,. Particularly when they mean going into a mission with an unqualified agent. He never even passed his field test. But, as always, you have to trust the system so I walked into a suicide mission with him following blindly behind. Now I have to tell this kid that we trusted the system but their plan was to use us and then leave us here to die. And this time I don’t think I can save us. 

**********  
 **Fitz**

Trust the system. For the first time in my life that phrase is scaring me. I’ve always trusted the system. It’s worked for me until now. But now the system is sending me into a war zone. I don’t know if I’m more excited or frightened. Ward is angry; Simmons is frightened. They don’t seem confused at all. I’m confident I can do what they need - it’s what I do best - but a two man mission into hostile territory with Ward and me? No wonder he’s angry. He knows I can’t help if this goes wrong. I’d be angry too. 

**********  
 **Skye**

Trust the system. The most evil words in the human language. My entire life has been based on exactly the opposite. No one seems to get that they’re going against my entire nature here. I’m also sure something’s not right with this entire situation. Coulson acts like he knows what’s going on but I think he’s just distracted with something else anyway. May just keeps saying she’ll act when she has information, whatever that means. I just need five minutes with a computer to find out what’s going on. But I can’t do that without someone who trusts the system. 

**********  
 **Simmons**

Trust the system. I always follow the rules. Or did, until I met Skye. Why did I let her talk me into this? We’re going to get caught, I know it. Oh right, Fitz. I’m worried sick about him. I have the same awful feeling she does about this mission; I’m just too programmed to trust the system to actually question what they tell us. I can’t believe I’ve knocked out a superior agent. I’m going to be in so much trouble for this. Skye better get the information she needs to help Fitz and make this all worth it. 

**********  
 **May**

Trust the system. It’s bull. I keep telling Skye to trust the system, but I haven’t trusted it in years. Not since _that_ day, I just don’t really know what else I can do. I wasn’t lying about acting when I had information. I have suspicions but I haven’t got clearance to check anything. Fortunately, Skye acted according to form and ignored all the warnings to behave and got the information. Now I can act. Now we can break the rules - wouldn’t be the first time - and go get our team out. I’ll do what I have to do. Again.


End file.
